Return of Jason Vorhees
by Noah478
Summary: This is when Jason returns after freddy vs. jason i know it is short but oh well it is awesome though rated M because later chapters are going to get a little worse maybe language a tiny bit of sexual activity and violence.
1. The dream

_**Return of Jason**_

(i do not own aanyything about friday the 13th not jason or anyone in this story)

_**It was midnight in the mist of Crystal lake. Then there was a mysterious figure coming out and all you could see was it`s shadow. It was Jason Vorhees machete and all. "Jason avenge mommy" a voice echoed in Jasons head. "How could they do this to me,how could they kill me, wh would they want to kill me it doesnt make since" Jason thought very puzzled. As Jason feel asleep he heard chanting in his head he thought "oh no not him again".**_ He heard "_One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again…"_. Out of nowhere Jason was transported into a strange place. The Dream World!. Jason was in shock. "I thought i killed him" Jason thought. Then he heard "hello nice to see you again Jason hahah" The laughter frightend Jason it was so evil and vile. Right then Freddy Kruger stood in front of him chuckling intensely. "You thought you killed me well you were wrong i am alive so there and i can kill you now because do you know who I really am,Jason?" Jason shook his head. "I am your brother". Jason thought he could never be related to such an evil thing. Finaly Jason uttered his first words ever. "No....you.....you....you can`t....it...can`t......it can`t be. "Thats right Jason you arn`t really retarded" Freddy snapped. "Are you wondering who your cousin is?"  
( well this is the end of the first chapter but more to come and i know it is short don`t remind me it took me 20 minutes to write this though so more to come yay)


	2. Jasons new beginging

(now back where we left off)

"Who..who...is my cousin?" Jason asked cowardly. "Hahahahahahaha your cousin is Michael Myers" Freddy said with hatred in his voice. "No..no...isn`t he a biger killer then you or me?" Jason asked with shock in his voice. "Hah you do know nothing,you are the greatest killer ever and i am the 10st greatest killer". "Uncle Jason....Uncle Jason.....UNCLE JASON!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" said a strange but familiar voice. "Well it sounds like you have to go I WILL see you later" said Freddy. Right as Freddy finished his sentence Jason got transported back into the real world. "Justin.....Josh......come here uncle Jason is awake". Standing right over Jason was his nephew Noah. Jason just remembered his nephews had moved in with him because of something that happened at their house. So now living with him was his 12 year old nephew Noah, his 13 year old nephew Josh, and finaly his 15 year old nephew Justin. "Uncle Jason you were asleep for a long time,what were you dreaming about"? "Oh uh its uh nothing". Jason had a beautiful house in Maine. Jason lived in a city called Westbrook. His house was big with 16 rooms. Jason owned 10 plasma screen t.v.s and 16 computers one in each room. They were very wealthy and rich. "So what do you kids want to do today"? Jason asked enthusiasticly. He knew what the answer was for all of them. For Noah and Josh it was Skateboarding,for Justin it was biking and skateboarding. So while the kids were doing what ever Jason went for a walk. Now you see Jason`s face wasn`t messed up anymore and he got a knew face so he ditched his mask and he had gotten a new body. It had been 30 years since the incident with Freddy and Jason had cleaned up and Vowed to never kill anyone again. So later that night just as Jason had finished telling the kids to go to bed he dowsed off. "Jason......Jason.......Don`t forget why you were reincarnated.... Don`t let your human half destroy your mass muderer half your a killer Jason AWAKEN NOW"! Jason woke with a jolt "who the hell was that talking in my dream all there was,was blackness with a strange person talking hard to tell if it was a man or a woman,oh well time to go back to sleep **yawn** I sure am tired".

(the end of this chapter i am gunna start introducing more chracters later so be ready for the next chapter.)


End file.
